No Longer Alone
by Gaviveww
Summary: Not really a normal Wolf's Rain. It follows the story but it is different. Please read and review! This fic is centered on KIBA!


Hey all. I wanted to try my hand at a wolf's Rain fic. But first I need to say a few things. Yes this will be a Kiba/OC fic. I'm sorry but I don't think that Kiba and Cheza should be together because she is not a "real thing". So this fic will center on a new character. There is no real time frame from the shows. I haven't seen that many episodes but I wanted to try and write.

Please review!!

Thank you,

Gaviveww

The city was a dump, trash and decay everywhere. The buildings were falling apart and there original color had long since faded away. A young female wolf roamed the desolate streets in the dead of night. She chose a human form because she didn't want to cause any uproar. She was a tall wolf with searing green eyes. Her waist length black hair was tied in a ponytail on her head with a few falling strains. Her outfit was normal, she wore semi-baggy blue jeans, a solid tight black shirt, black shoes, (think Vans) to top it off she wore a wool Navy pea coat.

Wandering on she found a small food shop. She walked inside and sniffed over the food in the glass cabinets. She quickly order a few steaks. One to eat now and the other to eat just incase she had to leave. Running was her thing. The soldiers were always after her as well as her own kind. Female wolves are rare and she was one of the rarest, she was a pure white wolf. She in all her 20 years have never seen another one. Yet, for some reason she knew there was at least one more out there.

After she paid for the steaks with the last of her money she quickly walked out and sniffed the air. 'Now to find a safe spot for the night.' She quickly moved to the other side of town away from the larger buildings and sounds of gunfire. There was always gun fire in these cities. It was hard to not hear it where ever she went. She continued on her search and turned into an ally way. Wrong turn, she looks up to see a group of young men. 'Shit....' She thought to herself.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Said a dirty man in a muck crusted leather jacket. "You look good enough to eat, and I am just itching for a taste."

His friends equally dirty snicker at her and voice their own opinions about what they want to do to her.

She sniffed the air. 'Humans.' Quickly deciding that she can out run them but she wasn't sure weather or not she should rip the men before her into shreds. Growling at them she changed into her wolf form and turned around. She ran up through the streets for a while. When she was sure she lost them she found a door and quickly ran inside shutting it behind her. She leaned her back against the door and sank to the ground. Back in her human form.

"What are you doing in here?" Came a firm voice from a darkened corner.

She quickly changed back to her wolf form and growled at the one who spoke. "What's it to you? I'll leave in a second."

"Hmph." Is all that is heard as three others surround her. To the right is a young looking boy of about 14, he wore a red cargo shirt and green pants. To the left was an older boy around your age, he wore a yellow jacket and khaki pants. When she turned her eyes infront of her, her breath caught in her throat. Quickly changing back to a human, she stared at the man that was the white wolf. "Who are you?" She asked him taking his look in. He had dark brown unruly hair with deep emotional blue-green eyes. He dressed in simple blue jeans, white shirt, black jacket, and black sneakers.

"I am Kiba." Said the man. "And you are?"

"Gomen, I am Sakura." She says to him as a blush creeps onto her cheeks. 'Why the hell am I blushing.' She smiles up at him.

"Hi Sakura, I'm Hige" Said the one in the yellow sweatshirt. "The young one in red is Toboe and the mean one in leather is Tsume.

Sakura gave a small smile and a wave to each male. "Hey guys, it's nice to meet you!" Turning and opening the door she looks back. "See you." She takes one last longing at Kiba and then she turns and is out the door.

"Hey shouldn't we go after her?" Hige and Toboe asked in unison.

"Why would we go after her?" Tsume asked in utter annoyance.

"You saw her, she was a white wolf!" yelled Hige as he looked over to Kiba. "Don't you want to know more about her? After all we have been through we have never seen another white wolf. Now one just falls in our lap. Aren't you going to chase after her Kiba!"

Before Kiba could answer the door to their small hideout was smacked opened. In flew Sakura in human form followed by four humans. She looked up at the wolves she had just met. "Um...Hi." She said as she stood to her feet and turned to face the men who wanted her.

"Come on girl, your coming with us." The leader of the group stood out in front and tried to grab hold of Sakura. She growled at him as she pulled her arm from his grasp.

"You will not touch her." Said a cool voice as Kiba walked into the light through the shadows. His hair poking around his face cast a shadow hiding his beautiful features.

Sakura gasped as she heard Kiba growl at the men. 'He's fighting for me?' She watched as he turned into a wolf and pinned down the groups leader. "You will not touch her!" He yelled at them again.

"Let's go!" Yelled Hige as he jumped out the broken window in the back of the small room. Tsume and Toboe followed Hige out the window as Kiba growled one last time at the man he had pinned. Kiba quickly changed back to a human and grabbed Sakura's hand and ran towards the window and jumped out with her hand still in his.

As they landed on the ground they took off at a sprint towards the exit of the city. "We need to get out of here. The scent of Lunar Flowers is gone and so we must move on." Kiba said as he pulled you up to him. "Keep running we can rest when we get out of the city." He whispered at you as he lead the way to the exit never letting your hand go.

'Why is he still holding my hand?' Sakura thought to herself as she pumped her feet to keep up with Kiba.

The small group of wolves continued running as they exited the city. Kiba didn't stop until the group had ran a few miles into a small forest. "We can rest here tonight." He said as he sat down bringing you down with him.

"Um, Kiba can I have my hand back now?" Sakura said as she blushed a little. 'What is going on with me? I have met other males before and never have I felt this way.'

Kiba blushed when he realized he had held onto her hand the whole entire run. "Gomen." He said softly as he let go of your hand.

You just smile at him as the others get up from their small breather. "Were going to hunt you two stay here."

"Hai." Sakura says as she turns into her wolf form and laid down next to the human Kiba. Sighing softly she laid her head down on her paws.

Kiba watch as she sunk down to her paws. "I would like you to join our pack if you would like to be a part of it." He then pets her behind her ears as she emits a soft purr sound.

"Hai, Kiba I will stay." She says to him as she turns her head into his embrace making him pet you more.

"You're a funny wolf you know that Sakura." Kiba paused for a second as he changed into his wolf form and laid his head onto her neck. "There is this feeling inside of me that I don't understand. It's as if I, my body, wants to be near you, to touch you, and to sooth your pain. I have never felt this way before, but something tells me it is right...."

"I know what you mean, Kiba." She started to say to him then paused taking in a breath. "I'm attracted to you and I have just met you. It's weird I don't feel ashamed of my feelings for you. For some reason I believe we were met to meet up. I've spent most my life looking for the white wolf that I could be with. It was so hard I had never seen another until you saved me today. The second I saw you I was drawn in." She said as she turned her head and nipped at Kiba's nose playfully.

He returned your caress by biting you on the neck, though not enough to draw blood. 'I will mark you soon' He thinks to himself.

Laying his head back down on her neck the two wolves quickly nodded off as the rest of the pack continued on with their hunting.

Alright so that is Chapter 1. There really wasn't much action, sorry about that. There will be more action and a little fluff from Kiba and Sakura. So.....please remember to review and please point out my mistakes I have only seen 20 episodes or so. I do not completely know the characters yet. Although I think I know Kiba....hehehe.

Thanks for Reading,

Gaviveww


End file.
